McFly family
, the most prominent member of the McFly family in the movies.]] The McFly family is a fictional family found in the Back to the Future series of films. It includes both the ancestors and descendants of the series' central character, Marty McFly. Throughout the trilogy of films, viewers are introduced to a total of 9 McFly family members spanning 6 generations, 7 Baines family members spanning 2 generations, and one Parker family member. Genealogy Movies Marty's immediate family, his parents George and Lorraine, his brother Dave and his sister Linda, all appeared in the beginning and end of Back to the Future, and made brief appearances at the end of Back to the Future Part III. Although they never appear in the movie, George McFly's parents are mentioned in the novelization of Back to the Future. Jennifer, Marty's girlfriend, appears in all three movies, and their children Marlene and Marty Jr. are encountered in Back to the Future Part II. Marty meets his ancestors Seamus and Maggie McFly in Back to the Future Part III. They introduce him to thier newborn son William, who Marty calls his "great-grandfather". In another scene, Seamus and Maggie also told Marty about Seamus' brother Martin McFly, who was killed a few years before the setting of the movie. Lorraine's parents and siblings are all encountered during a family dinner scene in 1955 in Back to the Future. Stella Baines was pregnant at that point in the movie, leading to the "unknown" in the family tree. Interestingly, an early draft of the script of Back to the Future Part II included a scene in 1967 which features an 11-year-old Baines child called Ellen.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II]. Ellen Baines is introduced on page 91. Family tree The McFly family tree, including all family members mentioned in the movies, can thus be drawn as such: Animated series Back to the Future: The Animated Series featured several members of the McFly family that were not part of the movies. However, the canonicity of these family members, much like the rest of this series, is debated.Is the animated series canon in relation to the films? fan debate in the forum of BTTF.com, an infotainment site. Chronologically speaking, the first known members of the McFly family are Harold and Jennivere McFly, who were seen in the episode "A Family Vacation".Back to the Future™ - The Animated Series series page and episode synopsis at BTTF.com, an infotainment site. The episode depicts them living in Medieval Britain, though at the end Harold decides to move to Ireland, the nation of origin of Seamus McFly in Back to the Future Part III. Another McFly ancestor, according to the episode "Batter Up", is 1897 baseball player "Pee-Wee" McFly, although his relationship to contemporary Seamus and Maggie McFly is never made clear. Finally, a direct descendant to Marty was encountered in the episode "Solar Sailors". It is Marty's great-granddaughter, starship mogul Captain Marta McFly. Family members Lorraine Baines McFly Dave McFly Dave McFly (played by Marc McClure ) is the first-born child of George and Lorraine McFly. At the beginning of the trilogy, Dave is seen wearing a Burger King uniform[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Marty's brother DAVE is also present, wearing a Burger King uniform., and it is mentioned that he has to take the bus to work.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Dave: C'mon, Mom, make it fast, I'll miss my bus. At the end of the first movie, following Marty's tempering with 1955, Dave has become an office worker, and wears a suit to work.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] David: Marty, I always wear a suit to the office. Dave is not seen in the alternate 1985 of Back to the Future Part II, but the dialogue mentions that he is on probation, and that Biff can have his probation revoked at any time.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Biff: Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his parole revoked. Dave does appear in a deleted scene from that movie, as a drunken homeless person in Courthouse Square. Finally, Dave makes a brief appearance at the end of ''Back to the Future Part III. He is once again wearing his office-worker suit.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] DAVE's followed by LINDA. Both are dressed up smartly. George McFly Linda McFly Linda McFly (played by Wendie Jo Sperber ) is the middle-child and only daughter of George and Lorraine McFly. She is first introduced at the beginning of Back to the Future, where she appears unattractive[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Completing the family is his sister LINDA, who's a bit plump and not very attractive. and complains that she cannot find a boyfriend.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Linda: Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody? After Marty's trip in 1955, her situation is shown to have improved. At the end of the first movie, she is described as a lot more attractive[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] LINDA looks much more attractive than she did at the start of the film., and she had several boyfriends.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Linda: Oh, if Paul calls me tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight. Dave: Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago. Linda: Now which one was it, Greg or Craig? Dave: I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends. In the alternate 1985 of Back to the Future Part II, Linda is heavily in debt and relies on Biff to pay them off.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Biff: First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself. Linda is never seen in the alternate timeline, as Wendie Jo Sperber was pregnant at the time, but in the commentary for Back to the Future Part II Bob Gale suggested that had she appeared, she would probably have been a hooker. Finally, Linda is briefly seen again at the end of Back to the Future Part III. Based on her appearance, she seems to have returned to the same state as at the end of the first movie. Maggie McFly Marlene McFly Marlene McFly (played by Michael J. Fox) Martin McFly insert text here Marty McFly Marty McFly Jr. insert text here Seamus McFly Jennifer Parker References McFly family McFly family